


you('re) home

by meios



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Home but Not Home, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: it's funny to be home but still homesick.





	you('re) home

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask: yes, i listened to svt's home on repeat while writing this. no, you can't judge me. and yes, this interaction inspired this: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DyUDAqWUUAE9Nh4.jpg

it’s been three months, three weeks, and one day since he’s seen the other boy’s smile.

 

in person, really, if he’s being technical, because he hasn’t been able to stop looking through his gallery at the saved snapchats and the frequent selfies that litter his text messages since they’d gone separate ways, he to china and the other all over. for a while, he had convinced himself that the facetimes and the late-night calls would ease the homesickness—how funny, he’d found, to be home but still homesick.

 

once, he had said something along these lines, sleepily mumbled into the speaker of his phone. yugyeom had chuckled a bit, replied, “i’m there. just pretend a little while longer.”

 

and he had. he’d gone to sleep with a pillow in his arms every night, breathing in the scent of hotel laundry detergent, of his childhood house, the way his mother’s perfume had perforated through everything, wake up confused and too warm, coffee that burns the tongue. but jackson would never say so, not until the other boy was in his arms again.

 

and he is, they are: it feels like a lifetime has passed when jackson is walking into his apartment, met by a tall boy with a half-moon smile and suddenly his luggage doesn’t matter much anymore, the weight sliding off of his arms as the door shuts behind him, and sound is so far away, everything but yugyeom, who closes the distance in two steps and envelops him in an embrace that quells the aching in his chest. jackson buries his face into yugyeom’s neck, breathing deeply as if to savor this, but to also calm, and maybe he’s shaking a little bit, and maybe yugyeom is too, and maybe they migrate to the sofa in the middle of the living room with stumbling feet and not enough touching, never enough, because jackson’s legs can’t carry him much farther; maybe yugyeom can’t decide which part of the other boy he needs to see first, to hold first, settling for warm, calloused hands.

 

he kisses jackson’s knuckles, is rewarded with a kiss on his forehead.

 

jackson’s eyes are closed. “i missed you,” he whispers.

 

“i missed you too,” answers yugyeom.

 

this is routine by now. everything is. it doesn’t, however, stave off the agony that comes with separation, the near religious experience the relief brings when they reunite, and yugyeom kisses him like they’re on fire, finally, _finally_ , with hands squeezing and soft hums resonating and there’s something he’s afraid to name rumbling inside of his chest, right behind his heart.

 

it hurts, but yugyeom is only tugging jackson closer as a result, reclining back against the sofa cushions, leading where the other follows, parting to be pulled back in. they are the ocean and the moon, all gravity and tide changes, ebbing and flowing in a seamless harmony; jackson makes a quiet noise, muffled.

 

there, in the dark, they lay, kisses unhurried and sweet, reacquainting each other with what they had lacked for so long, and with yugyeom’s hand behind his head, cradling it as if precious, jackson is spurned on to cup the other’s face, to draw back to look at him, eyes adjusting.

 

“i worked so hard while you were away,” says yugyeom, honest and earnest.

 

jackson smiles wide at him, kisses his nose. “i saw. i’m so proud, sweetheart.”

 

“proud of you, too.”

 

“yeah?” jackson’s ninety-watt smile only seems to brighten. “was almost scared you wouldn’t be.”

 

“as if i couldn’t be.”

 

a laugh. jackson nuzzles into the edge of yugyeom’s jaw. “it’s good to be home,” he eventually murmurs.

 

“yeah,” says yugyeom, holding him closer, kissing him again, slower. “it is.”


End file.
